Light Fae
This page originates from Light Fae page on Lost Girl ---- The Light Fae is one of the two clans into which the Fae are divided, the other being the Dark Fae. Character arc Members of the Light Fae may feed on humans in different ways, but according to The Blackthorn they do so only for food, not sport. Otherwise they seek to protect the humans if they can (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)). Members of the Light Fae practice restraint and control. The difference between Light Fae and Dark Fae is not the same as the difference between Good and Evil, but more so of between order and chaos. The Great War, instigated by The Garuda, took place between the two clans that would become the Light Fae and the Dark Fae. Following the conclusion of the war, the clans came to be known by their current names. They entered a period of relative peace due to the Blood Sage powers of The Blood King. Four Noble families founded the clan that became the Light Fae: Clan Bukharin, Clan Fin Arvin, Clan Scafati and Clan Zamora. Clan Scafati was destroyed in Pompeii in 79 AD (which indicates that the founding occurred prior to that date) (The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire). There are now ten Light Fae Noble families, including Kavanaugh (Fae Day). The (first) Ash proudly announced that nowadays Light Fae are no longer the motley crew of scattered tribes from the Blood King days (Blood Lines). The leader of the Light Fae clan is named after their sacred trees (as opposed to the leader of the Dark Fae which takes the name from a dead warrior). The leader of the local territory of Light Fae is The Ash. Similar to a head of state, The Ash lives and holds office in a great house located on a large estate that serves as the compound of the Light Fae. The Light Fae headquarters housing medical clinic and research facilities is located in the city in a distinctive high-rise building. When an Ash becomes incapacitated or dies unexpectedly, a Stag Hunt is held and the winner becomes the new permanent Ash (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)). Politics The Ash attends meetings of the High Council of High Elders as a chairman. There is also an overall governing body: a High Council with The Blackthorn as a representative (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)). The relationships between the various Noble families that lead the Light Fae are volatile at best. None trusts the others and each one thinks the others capable of assassination and manipulation for their own family's benefit. Despite the impending threat of The Garuda, they seemed unwilling to cooperate with each other (The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire). Quotes * "Light leaders are named after our sacred trees." – Hale (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) * "Humans are food. We eat from them or we die. Now the Dark Fae, they tend to kill for pleasure, not just need...We're more like your Native American hunters. We respect the kill. Won't over-hunt. Don't eat the young." – The Blackthorn (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) * TAMSIN: "What's the difference between Light and Dark anyway?" KENZI: "Well, the Light are assholes. And the Dark are assholes who have fun." – (Let the Dark Times Roll) Members Founding Noble Families * Clan Bukharin * Clan Fin Arvin * Clan Scafati * Clan Zamora Other Noble Families * Kavanaugh Members of Noble Families * Hale * Liam Kavanaugh * Patrick Kavanaugh * Shawn Kavanaugh * Heathcliff Santiago * Sturgess Santiago * Val Santiago Elders * Cybelle * Elder "Buzz" Porter * Elder Ellis * Gloris * Trick (Honorary) Leaders * The Ash * The Blood King Notable positions * Ambassador Brynhildr * The Blackthorn * The Glaive Members * Ada * Aife * Alastor * Amazons * Atticus * Balzac * Cayden * Chloe * Christoph * Ciara * Dabner * Donna * Donovan * Dyson * Eddie * Emmet * Eulalie * Eunice * Giselle * Halima * Isabeau * Jobina * Jolene * Lachlan (Second Ash) * Lisa Allan * Lita * Maganda * Mumphert * Mylene * Nigel * Olivia * Oscar * Peggy * Sabine Purcell * Samir * Serena * Sheri * Siobhan * Stefan * Stella Nashira * Suneetha * Sylvie * Tamsin Borgia * Thrasher * Tori * Valentine * Will Humans Affiliated with Light Fae * Dr. Lauren Lewis Trivia * In It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World, the exterior walkway and interior of The Ash's compound are a corridor and hall of Knox College in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. In Vexed, the interior location where Bo meets The Ash is the entrance hall. * In Food for Thought, the exterior of the headquarters of the Light Fae is a prominent sand-color building. This edifice is the Pigott Building at 36 James Street South in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. ---- ;[ Return to Light Fae category page ] Category:Light Fae Category:Fae